Boys Over Flowers Season 2 8
Boys Over Flowers Season 2 8 ( Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 8) is the eighth volume of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. It was published on January 4, 2018 by Shueisha. The volume sold 34,020 copies during its first weekhttps://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2018-01-10/japanese-comic-ranking-january-1-7/.126287 and an estimated 57,733 copies by January 14.https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2018-01-17/japanese-comic-ranking-january-8-14/.126556 It was published digitally by Viz Media on May 22, 2018. Oto Edogawa stays with Tenma Hase, after he is injured in Kyoto. Believing he has been rejected, Haruto Kaguragi tries to forget about her. Six months later, Haruto arranges a summer trip between his and Tenma's school. Oto decides to join the trip at the last second. Book description Summary Tenma Hase is stabbed by a juvenile delinquent while protecting Oto Edogawa. She accompanies him to the hospital, despite his attempts to convince her not to. Four hours later, Haruto Kaguragi is still waiting for her at the bridge. When Tenma goes into surgery, Oto has a moment to think and starts to worry about Haruto. She writes a note and asks a cab driver to give it to him. After Tenma's surgery, he reveals to Oto that he has no feeling in his right hand and thinks he "may have severed a nerve." Meanwhile, Haruto continues waiting for Oto, though it is now raining. The cab driver has a hard time seeing and ends up handing the note to the wrong person, who walks by Haruto seconds later.Chapter 50, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A doctor informs Tenma's parents that his injury requires extensive treatment. His stepmother blames Oto for the accident, though she already feels that it was her fault. Still waiting at the bridge, Haruto believes that he has been rejected by Oto. His friends, Kaito Taira, Issa Narumiya, and Sugimaru Eibi, arrive to take him home.Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Tenma's parents leave, Oto decides to stay with him in Kyoto since winter break has already started. Hitoshi Konoe is being treated at the same hospital. Oto prevents him from killing himself by telling him that "Tenma will think it is his fault". Tenma joins the pair a few minutes later. He voices his disapproval of Konoe's earlier actions, though he decides to "believe in him one more time."Chapter 52, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto and Konoe spend Christmas trying to cheer up Tenma, who will have another surgery in January. On New Years' Eve, Kaito Taira gathers the Correct 5 to announce that the conflict with Momonozono Academy needs to be resolved. Tenma and Konoe then enter the room and apologize to Haruto. Haruto agrees to form a partnership between their schools.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Six months later, Oto finally returns to school now that Tenma has successfully recovered. Eitoku Academy's moral has become more cheerful since the "Manly Man Festival". The school now holds joint classes with Momonozono. Airi Maya tries to convince Oto to go on the joint summer school and asks a passing-by Haruto to persuade her. He stares at her with cold indifference, saying "So what?"Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto's attitude irritates Airi and she attempts to go after him until Oto stops her. Airi mentions that Haruto seems like "a whole different person" lately. She decides to end her friendship with him, but Oto anxiously pleads for her not to. Airi spends the rest of day cheering up Oto. When Oto starts crying while looking at old photos of Haruto, Airi vexingly shouts "Haruto, you jerk!"Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Oto decided to go on the summer trip after all, due to Airi's encouragement. She is still feeling anxious about seeing Haruto. Nevertheless, she plans to enjoy herself and goes on a snorkeling tour by herself. Haruto happens to have joined the same group. The two are stranded in the ocean by mistake, after the boat leaves them.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Contents *'Chapter 50': after Tenma Hase is badly injured, Oto Edogawa accompanies him to the hospital. It was released on June 11, 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/873697915117514752 (Japanese) *'Chapter 51': was published in June 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/878787313043595264 (Japanese) Haruto Kaguragi continues to wait for Oto until his friends find him in the morning. *'Chapter 52': Oto remains by Tenma's side as he recovers from his injury. The chapter was published on July 9, 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/883876958110597120 (Japanese) *'Chapter 53': it was released on July 23, 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/889458550044372992 (Japanese) Still recovering, Tenma meets with Haruto to finally make peace. *'Chapter 54': Haruto plans a joint summer vacation between Eitoku and Momonozono. The chapter was released on August 6, 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/894017897785208834 (Japanese) *'Chapter 55': Oto returns to Eitoku after being away for six months. It was published in August 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/899277791849455622 (Japanese) *'Chapter 56': was released on September 3, 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/904110358691930112 (Japanese) Oto decides to go on the summer trip, though she still feels nervous about seeing Haruto. Editions *'France': the volume was released in French by Glénat on August 21, 2019.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-nochi-hare-tome-08-9782344035221 (French) *'South Korea': it was published as 꽃보다 맑음8 on April 30, 2018 by Seoul Media Group.http://www.kyobobook.co.kr/product/detailViewKor.laf?KOR&barcode=9791189126520 (Korean) *'Taiwan': the book was released as Meteor Garden Next Season 8 (流星花園～Next Season～8) by Tong Li Comics on March 2, 2018.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?BD=JC0971008 (Chinese) Season2-France8.jpg|France (Glénat) Season2-Korean8.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) MeteorGarden-NextSeason8.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *On January 3, 2018, Kamio revealed the cover photo on her Twitter.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/948521893849571329 (Japanese) *Kamio drew pictures of Haruto and Oto in a few volumes of this book for her assistants.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/951786206433390592 (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-season-2-volume-8/product/5606 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 8 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07CH8M22T/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 8 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-8/digital-comic/671794 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 8 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes